


Le repos du sportif

by Voracity666



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A force de s'entraîner, il n'est pas rare de s'endormir profondément. Sauf que ce n'était ni le bon lieu, ni le bon moment ni LA BONNE PERSONNE ! Et, évidemment, l'humain saute vite aux conclusions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le repos du sportif

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ce qui aurait dû être mon premier lemon Eyeshield 21, mais... c'est partit en live, tant pis xD (d'ailleurs, c'est lui qui était initialement nommé "Une bulle de chewing-gum")
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Eyeshield 21 appartient à Riichirō Inagaki et Yusuke Murata
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Penché sur son ordinateur, Hiruma faisait claquer les bulles de son chewing-gum mentholé, ses longs doigts pianotant sans cesse.

L'équipe de football US revenait de l'entraînement et rampait presque, jusqu'aux douches, évitant son regard diabolique.

L'eau dévala aussitôt des pommeaux, et un soupir de satisfaction se propagea, faisant discrètement ricaner leur capitaine qui tendit un biscuit à Cerberus qui le fit disparaître à grands renforts de mâchoires.

- _Fuckin'_ faiblards, commenta-t-il.

Un à un, les garçons quittèrent les locaux du club, à la limite de la mort presque, évitant le regard de leur capitaine à nouveau. Celui qui le faisait serait maudit à jamais. Enfin, c'était à se poser des questions.

-Mamori n'est pas là ? Chouina Tarô.

Retenant la pique acerbe qui menaçait de renvoyer la tête de singe dans ses crampons, Hiruma cliqua un peu trop fort sur une touche, faisant grogner l'ordinateur portable.

-La _fuckin'_ manager est rentrée y a une demi-heure. T'as même pas fait gaffe ? Ricana-t-il.

Monta esquissa le geste de lui sauter à la figure mais fut empêché par Kurita qui l'emporta avec lui, suivit de son disciple. Une histoire de gâteaux semble-t-il...

Il ne resta bientôt plus que le capitaine des _Devil Bats_ et son chien. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd ne résonne dans le vestiaire, prouvant le contraire.

Oh oh, quelqu'un se serait sentit le courage de se retrouver seul à seul avec lui ? Intéressant... Seulement, les seuls qui en avaient le courage étaient déjà partis. Kurita un peu plus tôt, Mamori il y a maintenant une heure et Musashi qui n'était même pas là. La liste était vraiment réduite...

Attrapant l'une de ses fidèles armes, il fit de grandes enjambées jusqu'au vestiaires où on n'entendait plus rien.

-Sors de ta cachette, _fuckin'_ espion.

Il tira une première rafale, destinée à appuyer ses propos et à faire fuir le supposé traître. Mais il n'y eut aucune réaction, même pas une porte qui claque.

Surgissant dans le vestiaire en ricanant comme un fou, Youichi pointa sa mitraillette dans tout les sens.

-... _Fuckin'_ chibi ?

-En effet, Sena était là, assis sur le banc, la tête basse.

-Hey, _fuckin'_ chibi, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'approcha d'un pas et le tâta du bout du canon.

-Y'a quelqu'un là-dedans ?

Suite à une énième poussée, le _running-back_ finit par s'étaler sur le carrelage. Il couina, d'ailleurs, au contact froid du sol, avant de se redresser en comprenant qui il avait devant lui.

-Hiruma-san ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tss... alors, on s'endort dans les vestiaires ?

L'air abasourdi, Sena regardait autour de lui, tentant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

-... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Où sont les autres ?

Youichi lui tourna le dos, faisant éclater une bulle, se désintéressant de sa personne.

-Ils sont tous partis y a une dizaine de minutes. Tu pionçais depuis tout à l'heure. T'as de la chance, j'ai failli te canarder, d'ailleurs.

Il repartit s'asseoir devant son PC, l'air concentré et les sourcils froncés.

Maladroitement, Sena ôta ses protections, gêné par la lourdeur de ses membres, causée par les entraînements et sa micro-sieste précédente. Ses doigts peinaient sur les attaches, ce qui l'encourageait dans son envie de rentrer chez lui sans se changer. Peut-être demain ?

-Bonne soirée Hiruma-san, lui souhaita-t-il en passant devant lui.

-Mmh, lui répondit-il à peine.

Il leva les yeux juste à la limite de son écran.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, _fuckin'_ chibi ? Grinça-t-il.

-Bah, je rentre chez moi... Ma mère va s'inquiéter, j'ai pris trop de temps pour rentrer... soupira-t-il.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant d'autant plus.

-Le matériel ne quitte pas le local, énonça Hiruma. En-dehors des matchs, bien évidemment. Alors, même pas en rêve, tu restes jusqu'à te retrouver à poil.

Il ne releva pas le fard qu'avait piqué son _running-back_ mais son sourire s'accentua.

-Mais j'arrive même pas à enlever les chaussures ! Chouina-t-il. Comment je vais faire pour le reste de l'équipement ?!

Le dos rond, il retourna dans le vestiaire, sachant que se plaindre ne servirait à rien hormis se faire menacer. Et au vu de son état de fatigue avancée, pas sûr qu'il arrive à éviter toutes les balles.

Retombant lourdement sur le banc, il tenta d'accéder à son pied. Enlever des lacets, ça devrait être encore possible, non ? Mais non, impossible de les atteindre.

-Si seulement elles pouvaient quitter mes pieds toutes seules, soupira-t-il à nouveau.

-Hey, _fuckin'_ chibi, je compte bien rentrer chez moi ! Alors tu te grouilles. Attends, t'as toujours rien fait ?! Se rendit compte son capitaine en rentrant de nouveau.

Sena se contenta de lui jeter un regard las et s'allongea sur le banc.

-Je vais dormir là. Demain j'arriverais peut-être à quitter cette espèce d'armure.

Il ferma les yeux, complètement bloqué dans son uniforme.

Les doigts juste sur l'interrupteur, Hiruma paraissait peser le pour et le contre, son chewing-gum claquant plusieurs fois. Il passa la main dans ses mèches blondes avant de frapper du poing dans le mur, faisant sursauter le boulet à visière.

-Même pas en rêve, _fuckin'_ chibi. Redresse-toi, je vais t'aider. Mais ose le répéter à qui que ce soit et je saurais me venger, compris ?

Son regard -et son ton- était suffisamment intimidant pour que Sena en ait la gorge coupée et ne puisse que hocher énergiquement de la tête en réponse.

Complètement ramolli, il se laissait manipuler par les mains aux doigts trop longs de Hiruma qui ne prenait aucune précaution, pressé d'en finir et d'aller se coucher.

-Mais comment as-tu accroché tes épaulières ? Gémissait-il presque.

Sans aucune douceur, il détacha toutes les sangles et la fit passer par-dessus sa tête, se moquant bien de prendre une oreille au passage.

Sena n'en menait pas large, retenant ses geignements de douleur du mieux qu'il pouvait, dans un espèce d'état second.

Il voyait les vêtements sombres d'Hiruma tourner autour de lui, son corps suivait la direction que prenait son équipement sans y faire trop attention.

-Bon, le haut, c'est fini, grogna Youichi. _Fuckin'_ chibi, toujours dans les vapes ? J'aurais dû te laisser dormir, finalement.

Il délaça les chaussures, les balançant derrière lui sans y faire attention. Il en avait rien à faire et il devait encore rentrer chez lui. C'est lui qui allait finir par dormir dans le local, tiens !

-M'aide pas, surtout...

Il attrapa le rebord du pantalon collant et le retourna, continuant d'éparpiller les morceaux d'équipement à travers le vestiaire. Sena n'aura qu'à ranger demain !

Attrapant une pile de fringues, il la balança à la tête de l'endormi en lui ordonnant de se dépêcher, qu'il puisse verrouiller le local.

-Maintenant, à moins que t'ait envie de rentrer en caleçon chez toi, magne-toi de t'habiller.

Donnant des coups de pieds sur tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, Youichi donna un semblant d'ordre au local -Mamori s'occupera du reste demain- et rassembla ses affaires, sifflant Cerberus qui accourut aussitôt. Les clés à la main, il se dirigea pour la dernière -l'espérait-il- fois vers le vestiaire d'un pas décidé. Soit il était habillé et il le traînerait jusqu'à chez ses parents, soit il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et il resterait là.

…

Bon, et il faisait quoi, là ?

Dans un sursaut de conscience, Sena semblait avoir obtempéré... avant de se rendormir aussitôt. En tout cas, c'était ce que semblait attester son pantalon monté à hauteur de genoux et sa chemise juste enfilée. Et le fait qu'il était maintenant assis par terre, adossé au banc, la cravate restée dessus.

Mais c'était quoi ce boulet ? Et c'était quoi cette position ?

Se prenant le visage dans les mains, Youichi se rendit compte qu'il n'avait que peu de choix.

Enfermer Sena était une connerie qui lui retomberait dessus (surtout si sa tenue ne changeait pas) donc c'était hors de question. Il allait être obligé de l'arranger si il ne voulait pas passer pour un violeur.

Un rapide coup d’œil à sa montre l'informa de bien plus important.

-Plus de train... fait chier.

Bon, on dort ici ou on tente de squatter chez les Kobayakawa ?

Jetant un œil sur le _running-back_ , il se rendit compte que le porter jusqu'à chez lui serait un pur calvaire...

Fouillant les affaires de l'endormi, il sortit le portable qu'il utilisa pour prévenir les parents du joueur que celui-ci ne rentrerait pas chez lui. L'excuse était quelconque et facile à monter. Et à démonter.

-Ouais, râla-t-il. Une nuit pas du tout confortable en perspective ! Je savais que j'aurais dû demander à l'autre _fuckin'_ vieillard de mettre un lit !

Pillant allègrement les vestiaires des membres de l'équipe, il s'improvisa une couche où il tenta de trouver le sommeil. Mais il passa plusieurs minutes à se retourner, le matelas par défaut n'était qu'une couche mince le séparant du carrelage froid.

À ses côtés, Sena grogna en réponse à tant de mouvements et finit par lui tomber dessus, l'empêchant de s'agiter plus.

Pétrifié par un tel acte, Hiruma fulminait. Ce _fuckin'_ nabot s'était donc foutu de lui et feignait de dormir pendant tout ce temps ?!

Un doux ronflement dans son cou lui passa le message que, non, il n'avait rien feint du tout et dormait bien depuis tout à l'heure. Ça et le fait que sa nouvelle peluche lui plaisait.

Prenant son mal en patience, Youichi ferma les yeux et s'endormit, pensant être bientôt libéré de ce corps plus petit et assez envahissant.

Demain sera un autre jour...

* * *

Un cri étranglé de rage et de stupeur secoua Sena et il se redressa rapidement, se demandant pourquoi il y avait autant de monde dans sa chambre.

-Salut Mamori_chan, bâilla-t-il largement. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes chez moi ? Y'a un problème ?

Il tentait de dompter sa chevelure rebelle d'une main, ne faisant pas attention à grand-chose, l'esprit bien embrumé. Mais lorsqu'il sentit du mouvement à ses côtés, il se tourna, surpris, pour trouver son capitaine ayant l'air encore plus mal embouché que d'habitude, les cheveux de travers et des marques sur le visage.

Le cri outré et choqué provint de Sena, cette fois, réveillant Hiruma pour de bon. Par là même, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui mais dans le local du club.

-Mais ferme-la, _fuckin'_ chibi, râla le plus vieux. Tu m'as déjà pourri la nuit, gâche pas mon matin...

En se levant, il poussa du pied ce foutu _running-back_ trop bruyant pour son bien.

Ce dernier resta figé, tentant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer la nuit derrière, passant par plusieurs teintes, à l'amusement de certains de ses camarades.

Il allait commencer à piailler mais Mamori -et Jumonji- le prirent de court, réclamant des réponses à leur leader qui se trouvait dans les douches pour l'instant. Au moins, lui était sûr de ne pas être par Mamori.

Monta s'accroupit à côté de son ami qui paraissait plus perdu que jamais. Et ce fut pire lorsqu'un pain de savon rebondit sur son crâne, l'assommant presque.

-Toi, arrête de réfléchir, c'est pas bon pour toi, grogna Youichi à son encontre. Quand à vous deux, je vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, mais Simplet et moi on a rien fait. La prochaine fois que vous l'oubliez dans le vestiaire, je l'y enferme, compris ?!

Son ton était suffisamment acide pour trouver le sol, mais sa tenue présente gâchait un peu tout, entre sa serviette sur les reins et ses cheveux ébouriffés par la douche.

-Enfin, la prochaine fois, je verrais bien ce que j'en ferais, corrigea-t-il en ricanant.


End file.
